TS High School
by TheShiShiMato's
Summary: -Sekolah yang berisikan murid-murid superior dan penuh bakat- / TS artist Fan fiction. BAP Couple. Secret Member. Chaptered. DLDR. RNR. Bad Summary. / CHAPTER 1 UPDATE!
1. Prolog

**TITLE : TS High School**

**MAIN CAST : B.A.P Member, Song Jieun dan Han Sunhwa [diganti jadi Kim Sunhwa]**

**Length : Chaptered [4 Chaptered]**

**THIS JUST PROLOGUE, IF YOU WANT CONTINUED THIS STORY PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DLDR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

TS High School. Satu kata yang nyaris menjadi pembicaraan setahun belakangan ini. bukan karena sekolah ini merupakan sekolah khusus anak-anak orang kaya, namun sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang saat ini sedang naik daun karena ketenaran yang dibuat oleh beberapa orang muridnya.

Sebut saja murid-murid itu juga murid-murid superior yang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata dan jabatan tertinggi di sekolah. Siapa saja mereka?

Mereka adalah enam siswa dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata dan latar belakang keluarga yang bisa dibilang sangat memiliki pengaruh tinggi di sekolah.

Yang pertama Choi Junhong. Dia adalah anak muda yang sangat jenius dan merupakan cucu laki-laki tunggal dari pemilik sekolah. Junhong yang baru berusia 14 tahun ini saat ini sudah menduduki bangku kelas 1-A SMA itu. kelas yang berisi anak-anak pintar di seluruh kelas 1. Junhong juga merupakan pewaris tunggal dari semua perusahaan yang dimiliki oleh kakeknya. Namun biarpun dia memiliki latar belakang yang hebat, Junhong merupakan anak yang polos dan baik hati. Tidak jarang kepolosannya dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya terutama oleh Jung Daehyun yang sudah terkenal licik di sekolah.

Setelah Choi Junhong ada Jung Daehyun. Dia anak sulung dari direktur Jung pemilik perusahaan otomotif paling terkenal di Korea Selatan (ini hanya fiktif). Karena itu tidak jarang murid-murid TS High School sering melihatnya berganti mobil-mobil mewah setiap minggu. Daehyun dikaruniai wajah yang sangat tampan namun dia memiliki otak yang sangat licik. Dia sekelas dengan Junhong dan sering sekali memanfaatkan kepolosan anak ini. tidak jarang Junhong menjadi korban kelicikan Daehyun terutama saat Daehyun memanfaatkan Junhong untuk memanfaatkan posisinya sebagai cucu pemilik sekolah. Mulutnya sangat tajam dan kata-kata yang dikeluarkannya sering kali adalah kata-kata yang menyakitkan hati murid-murid sekolah itu. selain itu Daehyun juga senang menindas anak-anak lain padahal dia masih kelas satu.

Kim Himchan. Siswa kelas 2 dan wakil ketua OSIS TS High School ini merupakan murid paling tampan di sekolah ini. dia murid yang di puja-puja oleh siswa perempuan maupun laki-laki. Namun Himchan memiliki sifat yang tidak mau kalah dengan orang lain. Saingan terberatnya di TS High School adalah si manusia sempurna, Bang Yongguk. Sejak SD dia sudah menetapkan Yongguk sebagai saingannya karena bagi Himchan, Yongguk merupakan manusia tanpa cela. Himchan selalu bersikap dingin pada orang lain. Dia tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresinya kecuali di depan Yongguk. Karena setiap bertemu dengan Yongguk dia selalu merasakan emosinya lepas begitu saja. Himchan merupakan anak bungsu kepala yayasan. Tidak heran dia sering tidak mau mengalah dan bersikap keras kepala.

Dan makhluk paling sempurna di TS High School adalah sang ketua OSIS, Bang Yongguk. Dia merupakan siswa yang paling dihormati kedua di TS High School setelah kepala sekolah. Dia adalah siswa kelas 2 sama seperti Himchan dan sekelas dengannya. Namun dengan pengaruhnya yang besar tidak membuat namja sempurna ini menjadi orang yang sombong. Dia sangat disukai karena sangat rendah hati. Yongguk bergaul dengan siapa saja tanpa pernah pilih-pilih. Karena itu hampir semua siswa menyukainya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Himchan, Yongguk sama sekali tidak merasa dirinya tersaingi oleh siapapun walaupun dia sedikit terganggu dengan sifat Himchan. Mereka berdua bagai kutub yang berlawanan. Namun dibalik kesempurnaan yang dimilikinya, banyak hal misterius yang disembunyikan oleh Yongguk. Tidak ada pernah mengetahui dengan pasti kehidupan pribadinya, kecuali sepupunya sendiri yang juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengannya.

Song Jieun. Salah satu dari enam orang yang paling berpengaruh di TS High School ini merupakan sepupu Yongguk. Namun yeoja yang berwajah sangat cantik ini (disebut-sebut sebagai saingan Himchan) merupakan yeoja yang paling berkuasa dikelas 2. Semua namja tunduk padanya, namun para yeoja membencinya karena kesombongan yeoja ini. mulutnya sangat tajam dan seringkali memanfaatkan kelemahan Yongguk untuk mengancamnya. Obsesinya adalah menjadi ratu di sekolah. Dia anak pemilik perusahaan entertainment terbesar di Amerika. Jieun selalu seenaknya di sekolah karena menganggap ayahnya lah donator terbesar di sekolah itu.

Yang terakhir adalah Kim Sunhwa. Kakak kandung dari Kim Himchan ini sebenarnya bukan murid yang terlalu mencolok. Namun karena kebaikan hatinya, dia disukai hampir seluruh murid sekolah ini. hampir sama dengan Yongguk, dia tidak pernah memilih teman bergaul. Dia memiliki sifat yang bertolak belakang dengan adiknya karena itu mereka berdua sering bertengkar. Tidak jarang mereka bertengkar karena hal sepele, seperti misalnya saat Sunhwa membawa temannya yang orang biasa ke rumah. Himchan selalu merasa terganggu jika orang itu tidak sederajat dengannya. Sunhwa adalah lambing kecantikan kelas 3 walaupun dia lebih seperti orang bodoh karena sifatnya yang ceroboh. Namun tidak ada yang bisa membencinya. Sunhwa memiliki seorang tunangan hasil perjodohan kedua orang tua mereka.

Namun di sekolah ini tidak hanya anak-anak orang kaya dari keluarga ternama yang bisa masuk. Mereka juga memiliki jalur khusus dan beasiswa. Jalur ini diikuti oleh siswa yang pintar dan memiliki bakat seni yang luar biasa. Karena itu tidak dibatasi oleh orang kaya saja, orang biasa juga bisa masuk jika mereka memiliki kepintaran diatas rata-rata dan bakat seni yang mengagumkan.

Sebut saja dua siswa biasa yang sangat beruntung itu Moon Jongup dan Yoo Youngjae. Dua murid ini bisa menembus sekolah ini tanpa uang sepeserpun. Jongup diterima karena bakat menarinya yang luar biasa. Dia bahkan di juluki jenius panggung. Sedangkan Youngjae diterima di sekolah ini karena kejeniusannya bermain piano dan suara emasnya yang begitu merdu. Jika Youngjae sudah menyanyi pasti seisi sekolah akan menganggap itu nyanyian malaikat. Namun biarpun begitu, Youngjae seringkali menjadi objek bully Daehyun. Daehyun sering membully-nya karena dia menganggap Youngjae saingannya di klub vokal yang mereka ikuti. Dan Daehyun terus saja mengganggu Youngjae setiap ada kesempatan.

Youngjae dan Jongup berada di kelas 1-B walaupun mereka bisa saja masuk ke kelas 1-A. namun karena Daehyun menolak dan mempengaruhi Junhong saat itu, Youngjae dan Jongup jadi dipindahkan ke kelas yang hampir semuanya adalah anak-anak seni yaitu kelas 1-B.

Begitulah sekilas tentang TS High School. Walaupun sekolah ini terlihat sangat damai, namun persaingan antar murid dan yang lainnya membuat hari-hari di sekolah ini tidak sedamai yang dibayangkan.

Yang pasti, selain persaingan tentu saja diwarnai tawa, cinta dan air mata. Penasaran? Simak terus cerita tentang enam siswa superior dan dua siswa biasa saja yang sangat jenius di bidang seni itu.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued **

.

.

.

_Review Please! I need your response for this story. Kalo yang ngerespon banyak, cerita ini akan Red lanjutkan. Tapi kalo dikit, goodbyeee! Hehehhehhe_

_Thank buat reader yang selalu setia bersama Red. Red sayang kalian semua :*_

**_P.S. Full house akan dipost Jumat ^^_**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title : TS High School**

**Main Cast : BAP Member, Han Sunhwa [as Kim Sunhwa], Song Jieun**

**Other Cast : Kim JR, Choi Minki, Choi Minho, Yoon Bora, Lee Howon, Kevin, Kim Heecul**

**Chapter : 1/4**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : School life**

**Warning : Typo[s], alur kecepatan**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**Thank buat reader yang udah berbaik hati ngomen di prolognya. karena responnya cukup bagus, maka aku persembahkan chapter 1 ini secepatnya.. semoga readernim puas..**

**Selamat membacaa..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**TS HIGH SCHOOL CHAPTER 1**

**..**

**..**

* * *

Seorang namja berambut merah sedang asik meliuk-liukkan tubuh lenturnya sambil berjalan dari gerbang depan sekolah. Namja itu tidak mengancingkan jasnya dengan rapi namun itu bukanlah suatu masalah karena tidak ada peraturan yang melarangnya. Dari earphone-nya mengalun lagu dari Chris Brown penyanyi favoritnya. Namja yang selalu bersemangat itu seperti biasa sedang berkreasi dengan tubuhnya untuk menciptakan gerakan-gerakan baru ketika dia menari.

Sedetik kemudian namja berambut merah itu merasakan pundaknya ditepuk dengan halus oleh seseorang yang juga baru datang. Dia seketika menoleh untuk melihat siapa orang yang baru saja menepuk pundaknya.

"Ah.. Youngjae-yaah.." ujarnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum manis dibibirnya. Namja yang dipanggilnya Youngjae juga kemudian tersenyum.

"Kau bersemangat sekali pagi ini, Jongup-ah.. sepertinya kau sedang senang." Ujar Youngjae. Jongup hanya tersipu mendengar ucapan teman sekelas sekaligus teman akrabnya itu. mereka sudah akrab sejak pertama kali bertemu.

"Tidak juga. Hanya saja aku baru saja memenangkan kompetisi menari kemarin.." Jongup tertawa. Dia mengeluarkan iPod miliknya dan segera mematikan lagunya, kemudian melepas earphone dari telingannya.

"Wow! Tentu saja itu kabar gembira, Moon Jongup. Pantas saja wajahmu begitu ceria pagi ini." Jongup tertawa. Memang menang kompetisi menari adalah hal yang biasa untuknya dan dia selalu menikmati setiap moment kemenangannya.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu nanti.." ujarnya.

Belum ada berapa meter kedua namja itu berjalan dari gerbang sekolah, tidak lama kemudian sebuah mobil mewah melaju dan berhenti tepat di hadapan keduanya.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan ada yang mengajak ribut.." gumam Youngjae namun masih terdengar oleh Jongup. Jongup kemudian hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dan apa yang dikatakan Youngjae sepenuhnya benar. Tidak lama kemudian pengemudi mobil mewah itu, Jung Daehyun, keluar dari mobilnya dengan seringaian licik yang seringkali ditunjukkannya dihadapan kedua namja itu.

"Oh.. Ternyata dua orang pengemis ini yang sedang berjalan. Hampir saja kalian membuat mobilku yang mahal ini tergores." Youngjae hanya bisa menahan amarahnya mendengar kata-kata Daehyun. Namja itu benar-benar merusak mood Youngjae yang bagus pagi ini.

"Kenapa kami harus menggores mobilmu.. kami tidak akan bisa menggantinya walaupun kami bekerja seumur hidup." Ujar Jongup apa adanya. Melawan Daehyun bukan ide bagus karena dia benar-benar malas menghadapi namja sombong dan licik itu. hanya membuang waktunya yang berharga saja.

Youngjae juga tidak mau mengatakan apapun. Berdebat dengan Daehyun hanya membuatnya akan cepat mati muda.

"Baguslah kalau kalian sadar. Dan memang tidak seharusnya juga kalian ada disini.." ujar Daehyun sinis. Jongup mengepalkan tangannya emosi, namun dia tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah di pagi hari.

"Seharusnya kalian juga mengganti seragam kalian yang lusuh itu.. menyakitkan mata saja.." ujar Daehyun lagi. Namja tampan itu menyeringai sementara Youngjae memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalau matamu sakit sebaiknya kau tidak melihat kami, Jung Daehyun!" jawab Youngjae emosi. Dia benar-benar tidak terima dengan perkataan Daehyun.

"Yoo Youngjae marah padaku? Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali. bukannya aku yang ingin melihat kalian, tapi kalian yang lewat dipandanganku. Kau pikir aku mau melihat mukamu, hah?" ejek Daehyun. Youngjae hampir saja menonjok wajah Daehyun kalau saja Jongup tidak menahannya.

"Sudahlah, Youngjae-ah. Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan saja dia.." Jongup menarik lengan Youngjae. Mereka berdua kemudian pergi dari hadapan Daehyun.

Daehyun hanya menyeringai melihat kepergian mereka. Baginya sangat menyenangkan bisa mengganggu kedua orang itu.

"Ternyata anak keluarga Jung bicaranya tajam sekali ya.. ckckck. Padahal dirumah tunduk dikaki orang tuanya.." kali ini suara yang sangat dibenci Daehyun bicara padanya. Namja itu malas menoleh, tapi pemilik suara itu kemudian berhenti dihadapannya.

"Kau ini yeoja yang senang sekali mencampuri urusan orang, noona. Pantas saja sepupuku benci sekali padamu.." Daehyun menyeringai. Dua orang paling jahat itu bertemu. Song Jieun dan Jung Daehyun. Mereka dua orang yang terkenal bermulut tajam di seantero TS High School.

"Beraninya kau mengatakan itu, Daehyun-ssi! Sepupumu saja yang bodoh tidak memahami kecantikanku!" Jieun emosi. Dia memang paling tidak tahan berhadapan dengan mulut tajam Daehyun.

"Kau merasa cantik Jieun noona? Kau pikir kau yeoja paling cantik di sekolah ini? sepertinya kaca dirumahmu itu kecil sekali atau bahkan berdebu sekali sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa melihat wajahmu dengan jelas?" Daehyun menyeringai. Ingin sekali rasanya Jieun mencekik namja ini.

"Bagiku Sunhwa noona sejuta kali lebih cantik daripada nenek sihir sepertimu, noona.." Daehyun kemudian masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan Jieun yang saat ini memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Awas saja kau Jung Daehyun!"

.

.

.

"Gerakmu lambat sekali noona! Aku akan terlambat setiap hari jika terus-terusan menunggumu seperti ini!" Himchan berteriak keras dari ruang tamu rumahnya. Sudah lima belas menit dia bersiap untuk pergi sekolah namun dia harus menunggu kakaknya terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke Sekolah.

"YA KIM HIMCHAN! BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MEMBUAT KERIBUTAN PAGI INI?!" Kim Heecul, putra tertua keluarga Kim saat ini merasa sarapannya terganggu karena keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh adik bungsunya itu. rumah mereka tidak pernah sepi karena tiga beradik Kim tersebut selalu saja ribut ketika mereka sedang berkumpul bertiga.

"Kenapa kau menyalahkanku hyung?! Salahkan saja noona kenapa lama sekali!" teriak Himchan kesal. Heecul hampir saja melempar nampan ke wajah adiknya kalau saja Sunhwa tidak segera turun dan menarik tangan Himchan untuk masuk ke mobil.

"Sudahlah. Oppa, kami pergi dulu."

Dua beradik Kim itu segera masuk ke mobil. Himchan benar-benar tidak mau menjadi korban amukan hyungnya pagi ini. karena jika hyungnya sedang marah besar, anak itu pasti yang akan jadi korbannya mengingat Sunhwa adalah adik kesayangan Heecul.

Peraturan yang diberikan oleh kedua orang tua mereka adalah bahwa mereka harus pergi bersekolah bersama-sama. Mereka memang masing-masing memiliki supir pribadi, namun itu untuk kegiatan mereka diluar sekolah. Jadi sejak kecil mereka bertiga harus ke sekolah bersama. Tapi, sejak Heecul kuliah di luar negeri, hanya Sunhwa dan Himchan-lah yang pergi sekolah bersama.

Himchan kesal karena kakaknya yang ceroboh ini sangat lambat sekali. bangun tidur lambat, mandi lama sekali bahkan bersiap-siap pun lama. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang disiplin akan waktu. Himchan selalu saja tiba di sekolah hampir terlambat karena ulah kakaknya.

Kedua beradik Kim itu sudah sampai di sekolah. Himchan langsung saja turun sementara Sunhwa masih mengecek barang-barang yang dibawanya. Dia takut ada buku pelajarannya yang tertinggal karena dia begitu ceroboh.

"Selamat pagi Himchan-ssi…"

"Kyaa Himchan-ssi tampan sekali.."

"Himchan-ssi dari pagi pun benar-benar sangat menawan"

"Aku beruntung berada di sekolah yang sama dengannya.."

Itulah ucapan-ucapan yang sering Himchan dengar setiap pagi ketika dia tiba di sekolah. Himchan sangat menikmati perannya sebagai namja yang tampan dan populer di sekolah karena namja itu sangat suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Namun Himchan selalu menanggapi semuanya dengan cuek dan dingin. Angkuh sekali.

Himchan yang sedang berjalan kemudian menangkap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang juga saat ini sedang ditujunya. Ruang OSIS.

Himchan mempercepat langkahnya menyusul namja yang saat ini sedang berjalan dengan santai ke ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya si manusia sempurna bangun kesiangan hari ini.." ujar Himchan sinis. Sementara orang yang diajaknya bicara hanya menoleh dengan malas kearahnya.

"Oh ternyata kau, Kim Himchan.."

Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya. Himchan sedikit kesal dan menahan pundak namja itu.

"Perhatikan wajah lawan bicaramu, Yongguk-ssi. Kalau kau tidak memperhatikannya, itu namanya tidak sopan.." ujar Himchan.

Yongguk kemudian memutar tubuhnya menghadap Himchan. Namja itu juga sengaja mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya kearah Himchan.

"Pagi-pagi kau sudah minta perhatian ternyata, wakil ketua OSIS. Apa kau juga minta morning kiss dariku?" tanya Yongguk pelan. Dia sengaja menggoda Himchan karena kesal. Kesal karena Himchan sudah cari ribut dengannya pagi-pagi. Himchan justru memperlihatkan reaksi yang sebaliknya. Wajahnya memerah.

"Jauhkan wajahmu dariku, Bang Yongguk!" Himchan akan mundur selangkah namun Yongguk menahannya.

"Kau sendirikan yang memintaku untuk mem-per-ha-ti-kan-mu!" ujar Yongguk sambil menekankan kata "memperhatikan" pada Himchan. Himchan membuang muka. Wajahnya semakin merah.

"Jangan menggodaku, Bang Yongguk!"

"Siapa yang menggodamu? Aku hanya menuruti apa yang kau mau.." ujar Yongguk pelan. Dia menyeringai.

"Ckckck.. pagi-pagi kalian sempat-sempatnya bermesraan. Kalian lupa sebentar lagi masuk?" teman sekelas mereka, Song Jieun yang baru saja kembali dari toilet tidak jauh dari ruang OSIS. Jieun melihat kejadian itu dan bermaksud mengganggu.

"Ternyata iblis wanita.." ujar Himchan malas. Yongguk kemudian menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Himchan dan memandang sinis sepupunya itu. Sepupunya Song Jieun.

"Apa katamu! Kau juga sama saja topeng besi!" ujar Jieun emosi. Banyak sekali orang yang senang mengatainya. Termasuk Himchan tentu saja.

"Sepertinya sepupuku senang sekali pagi ini.. dan sepertinya moodnya akan bagus sekali hari ini." ujar Jieun lagi. Dia memandang Yongguk sinis.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Yongguk singkat kemudian meninggalkan kedua orang itu dan masuk keruang OSIS. Jieun menyeringai.

"Kau benar-benar iblis wanita yang menyebalkan, Jieun-ah!" ujar Himchan kemudian berlalu dan menyusul Yongguk masuk keruang OSIS.

.

.

.

"Ya Junhong-ah.. Choi Junhong.." Panggil Daehyun ketika mereka sedang belajar dikelas. Junhong yang duduk di depannya kemudian menoleh kearah Daehyun yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"Kenapa hyung?" bisik Junhong pelan. Dia tidak mau mengambil resiko diomeli oleh sonsaengnim karena tertangkap mengobrol saat jam pelajaran.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, penting!" jawab Daehyun. Junhong memundurkan bangkunya. Berusaha mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Daehyun.

"Apa itu hyung?" tanya Junhong lagi. Daehyun menarik bahu Junhong dan memundurkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Jangan tarik-tarik hyung. Sakit tau." Protes Junhong. Namun Daehyun masa bodoh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendengarkannya, pabo. Kau harus mendekatkan telingamu padaku." Ujar Daehyun. Junhong memundurkan lagi tubuhnya menjadi semakin dekat pada Daehyun.

"Kita akan mengerjai Youngjae dan Jongup istirahat nanti.." bisik Daehyun pelan.

"Mwo?" tanya Junhong.

"Apakah kata-kataku belum jelas Junhong-ah?" tanya Daehyun kesal.

"Tidakkah kau bosan mengerjai mereka tiap hari hyung?" tanya Junhong lagi. Daehyun hampir saja menjambak Junhong kalau saja..

"JUNG DAEHYUN! CHOI JUNHONG! SILAKAN IKUT AKU KE RUANG GURU SETELAH PELAJARAN INI KARENA KALIAN SUDAH BERANI MENGOBROL DALAM PELAJARANKU!"

Junhong dan Daehyun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Berteman dengan Daehyun memang selalu membawa masalah untuk Junhong.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana laporan keuangan OSIS saat ini, Minho-ssi?" tanya Yongguk ketika jam istirahat. Anggota OSIS selalu memanfaatkan jam istirahat mereka untuk rapat pengurus harian. Tentu saja dihadiri oleh petinggi-petinggi OSIS sekolah itu.

"Ada surplus yang kita dapatkan dari festival bulan kemarin, Yongguk-ssi." Jawab Minho sambil membolak-balik laporan keuangan yang dibuatnya. Yongguk memang tidak salah memilih Minho sebagai bendaharanya karena dia tau Minho begitu teliti dan perhatian dengan masalah keuangan.

"Hemm.. apakah surplus itu bisa digunakan untuk kegiatan lainnya, Minho-ssi?" tanya Himchan. Saat ini namja itu ikut angkat bicara. Dia tidak mau terlihat seperti wakil ketua yang tidak beguna.

"Kegiatan apa yang kau maksud, Himchan-ssi?" kali ini Kevin, sang sekretaris OSIS yang angkat bicara. Kevin merupakan saingan terberat Himchan mengingat mereka memiliki obsesi yang sama. Menjadi orang yang paling populer di sekolah.

"Kegiatan amal tentu saja, Kevin-ssi." Jawab Himchan sinis. Dia sangat membenci keangkuhan Kevin. Padahal baik dia dan Kevin sebenarnya memiliki sifat yang sama.

"Wow.. ternyata kau peduli dengan orang lain juga ya, Himchan-ssi. Aku sungguh terharu.." ujar Kevin dengan nada menyebalkan. Hampir semua anggota OSIS memandang sinis kearahnya. Mereka tau kalau mulut namja ini sungguh tajam.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Himchan sengit.

"Hei, kalian pikir rapat ini tempat kalian perang mulut hah? Bisakah kau dan Kevin-ssi tidak membawa masalah pribadi kalian dalam rapat?" tanya Bora, ketua bidang olahraga dan seni OSIS. Himchan dan Kevin kemudian melirik sinis kearahnya.

"Bora benar. Ini adalah rapat. Jadi jika kalian berdua ingin bertengkar, silakan kalian lanjutkan diluar. Aku tidak suka ketenangan rapat terganggu." Ujar Yongguk tegas. Himchan dan Kevin hanya bisa saling menatap sinis karena merasa urusan mereka berdua belum selesai.

Yongguk menghela nafas. Bagaimana mungkin OSIS memiliki anggota yang luar biasa menyebalkan seperti Himchan dan Kevin. Namun Himchan dan Kevin juga memiliki suara tertinggi saat pemilihan kemarin ditambah kinerja mereka pun sebenarnya sangat bagus dan tidak bisa diragukan begitu saja.

Untungnya hari ini Himchan dan Kevin bisa dijinakkan dengan mudah. Biasanya mereka membuat rapat yang seharusnya hanya lima belas menit menjadi satu jam. Namun baik Himchan dan Kevin sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar hari ini. terutama Kevin.

Setelah selesai, hampir semua anggota OSIS dengan cepat meninggalkan ruang OSIS mengingat waktu istirahat mereka yang singkat sudah hampir habis. Dan mereka semua benar-benar lapar. Hanya satu orang yang tidak bergerak dari kursinya, Bang Yongguk.

Himchan sudah akan meninggalkan ruangan rapat, tapi melihat Yongguk yang masih setia ditempatnya membuat Himchan mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin.

"Ada apa, Himchan-ssi? Kenapa kau tidak jadi keluar?" tanya Yongguk heran karena Himchan kembali duduk di tempat yang tadi dia duduki.

"Aku tidak lapar, Bang. Kau sendiri? kenapa kau masih saja betah di ruangan ini?" tanya Himchan balik. Yongguk menoleh kearahnya. Memperhatikan wajah Himchan.

"Aku tidak butuh makan, Himchan-ssi." Jawab Yongguk singkat. Himchan menghela nafas. Jawaban Yongguk benar-benar seperti apa yang dia duga.

"Kau robot?" tanya Himchan. Yongguk mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku? Menurutmu aku apa, Himchan-ssi?" bukannya menjawab, Yongguk malah bertanya. Himchan mulai kesal.

"Apakah aku perlu menjawabnya hah? Bodoh!" ujar Himchan. Wajahnya memerah karena tanpa sadar duduknya dan Yongguk begitu dekat sekali saat ini. jantung Himchan seketika bedetak dengan cepat.

_'Ada apa dengan diriku.. kenapa rasanya sedikit sesak?'_ batin Himchan. Yongguk menyeringai. Dia mulai menggoda Himchan.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu Himchan-ssi?" tanya Yongguk menyeringai.

PLAK!

Himchan refleks menampar wajah Yongguk karena namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Himchan. Sedetik kemudian Himchan menyesal dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Yongguk langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Himchan yang kemudian termenung sendirian diruang OSIS.

_'Bodoh sekali aku..'_ batinnya.

.

**_Sementara itu ditempat lain di waktu yang sama…_**

Jongup, Youngjae dan JR sedang makan dengan tenang di kantin sekolah saat ini. mereka bertiga ada dikelas yang sama. JR merupakan salah satu partner terbaik Jongup dalam menari. Mereka kadang mengikuti kompetisi menari bersama-sama.

Namun ketenangan mereka bertiga segera terusik. Baru saja mereka bertiga akan mendiskusikan kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan akhir minggu ini, tidak lama kemudian sang pengacau datang memasuki area kantin. Sang pengacau itu sebenarnya hanya Jung Daehyun, tapi namja itu juga mengajak Junhong dan Minki ikut serta dengannya saat ini.

"Aku merasa kantin ini panas sekali yaa…" ujar Daehyun dengan nada yang sengaja dikeraskan. Dia ingin Youngjae mendengarnya tapi bukan hanya Youngjae yang mendengar, tapi seisi kantin.

"Kau ingin duduk dimana Daehyun-ah?" tanya Minki. Minki mulai terpengaruh dengan Daehyun. Anak cantik dan polos ini juga menjadi korban Daehyun setelah Junhong.

"Bagaimana kalau tempat kosong disebelah sana saja.." tunjuk Daehyun ke tempat kosong tepat disebelah meja Yongjae, Jongup dan JR. tanpa basa-basi, Daehyun menarik tangan Junhong dan Minki menuju tempat itu.

Junhong melirik ketiga orang itu sekilas. Tatapan matanya berhenti pada satu titik, wajah Jongup yang saat ini sedang menatap ketika orang itu dengan pandangan malas. Youngjae membuang muka ketika ketiga orang itu duduk disebelah meja mereka.

"Oh kebetulan sekali Yoo Youngjae.. kalian juga makan disini?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada yang jelas sekali dibuat-buat. Youngjae tidak menoleh sama sekali, dia tidak berminat.

Daehyun kesal karena Youngjae tidak memperdulikannya. Namja itu kemudian beralih pada Junhong yang duduk disampingnya.

"Junhong-ah.. apa kau merasa disini panas sekali?" tanya Daehyun dengan nada lembut yang sekali lagi dibuat-buat.

"Iya hyung.. kenapa bisa panas seperti ini ya? Padahal kantin ini kan sudah dilengkapi dengan pendingin.." Jawab Junhong. Minki hanya tersenyum sinis. Wajahnya yang datar menyunggingkan senyum yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Menurutmu karena apa?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

Belum sempat Junhong dan Minki menjawab, JR angkat bicara.

"Kalian sudah selesai, Jongup-ah? Youngjae-yah?" tanya JR. Jongup dan Youngjae mengangguk serempak. "Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas sekarang, rasanya aku ingin memuntahkan lagi makananku jika lebih lama di kantin ini.." lanjut JR.

Wajah Daehyun memanas, namun sebelum Daehyun buka mulut, Minki mendahuluinya.

"Kau sombong sekali Kim JR! kau pikir makanan kantin ini sampah hah?!" ujar Minki emosi. Entah kenapa namja cantik ini begitu emosi. Daehyun dan Junhong hanya bisa tercengang mendengar omelan Minki.

JR menoleh kearah Minki dengan pandangan datar. Dia sebal sekali dengan Minki. Menurutnya Minki hanya bisa ikut-ikutan. Jongup dan Youngjae pun memandang Minki dengan pandangan heran.

"Kau kenapa Choi Minki? Penjual makanan dikantin ini juga biasa saja.." jawab JR datar. Wajah Minki memerah emosi mendengar jawaban JR.

"Kau berani sekali, Kim JR! jangan mentang-mentang ayahmu adalah saingan ayahku kau bisa berbuat macam-macam." Ujar Daehyun. Daehyun juga membenci JR. dari kecil dia memang sudah bersaing dengan namja itu. Namun sifat rendah hati JR sangat bertolak belakang dengan Daehyun.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, JR. sudahlah kita kembali saja ke kelas sekarang.." ujar Youngjae menarik tangan JR.

"Jangan ikut campur Yoo Youngjae! Orang miskin sepertimu tau apa hah!" ujar Daehyun emosi.

"Siapa yang kau katai miskin, anak manja! Setidaknya kami lebih terhormat dari pada kau! Kami tidak pernah memanfaatkan anak polos untuk menjadi sok berkuasa di sekolah ini!" Youngjae benar-benar emosi. Dia sangat tersinggung dengan ucapan Daehyun.

Daehyun meraih kerah Youngjae. Matanya menatap tajam kearah mata Youngjae.

"Kau pikir kau siapa bisa berkata seperti itu, Yoo Youngjae?! Kau tidak tau siapa keluarga Jung!" ujarnya sinis. "Kau bicara tentang kehormatan sementara kau hanya sampah disini!" Tangan Daehyun mencengkram kerah Youngjae lebih kuat. Jongup dengan cepat mencekal tangan Daehyun.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan Jung Daehyun! Siapapun itu keluarga Jung, asal kau tau kami tidak peduli karena kalian bukan Tuhan!" ujar Jongup sinis. Dia mengentak tangan Daehyun kasar hingga namja itu hampir terjatuh. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Daehyun. Minki sedikit takut melihat tatapan sinis Jongup.

"Kenapa?! Kau Choi Junhong dan Choi Minki juga ingin membuat masalah? Kami tidak takut!" lanjut Jongup. Dia menatap tajam dua namja bermarga Choi itu.

"Aku bisa saja mengeluarkanmu, Moon Jongup.." ujar Junhong. Dia tidak terima karena Jongup memperlakukan Daehyun dengan kasar.

"Silakan saja cucu kepala sekolah yang manja! Aku tidak takut! Masih banyak sekolah lain yang mau menerimaku dengan senang hati!" ujar Jongup sambil menatapnya tajam. Junhong merasa jantungnya seperti ditusuk. Menyakitkan.

"Ayo kita pergi.." ajak Jongup kepada dua temannya. Mereka bertiga kemudian meninggalkan kantin.

"AWAS SAJA KAU MOON JONGUP!" teriak Daehyun emosi. Junhong dan Minki kemudian membantunya duduk.

.

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi Jung Daehyun anak kelas satu itu membuat keributan. Aku tidak tau apa yang diinginkan anak itu sebenernya.." ujar Minho ketika dia dan anak-anak OSIS duduk dikantin. Dia, Bora dan Howon baru saja sampai namun tidak lama kemudian mereka mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan anak kelas satu itu.

Minho sebenarnya tidak mau terganggu dengan kejadian itu, karena persaingan dan pertengkaran di sekolah mereka adalah hal yang biasa. Namun anak yang bernama Jung Daehyun itu benar-benar suka membuat ulah.

"Ku dengar adikmu juga ada disitu, Minho-yah.." jawab Bora. Minho mengerutkan kening.

"Benarkah? Tapi setauku anak polo situ tidak berteman dengan Daehyun. Daehyun hanya berteman dengan Choi Junhong.."

"Lebih baik kau lihat siapa namja cantik berambut pirang dan betubuh mungil disana itu.." Tunjuk Howon. Minho membulatkan matanya memandang arah yang ditunjuk Howon. Benar saja, itu adiknya, Choi Minki.

"Aigoo bagaimana bisa anak itu berteman dengan Daehyun.. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana cara Daehyun mempengaruhinya.." Minho mengela nafas sementara Bora dan Howon hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Minki harus diperingatkan.." ujar Minho.

.

.

.

.

Yongguk dan Himchan memasuki kelas bersamaan. Jam istirahat belum juga selesai namun keduanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Sebenarnya mereka tidak bersama mengingat Yongguk tiba-tiba meninggalkan Himchan karena Himchan refleks menamparnya. Namun setelah itu Himchan dengan cepat mengejar Yongguk untuk meminta maaf.

Himchan berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan Yongguk. Namun dia bingung ingin meminta maaf atau tidak. Masalahnya harga diri Himchan terlalu tinggi untuk mengijinkan mulutnya mengucapkan maaf. Walaupun hatinya merasa sangat bersalah karena tiba-tiba menampar wajah Yongguk.

Yongguk mengetahui kalau Himchan mengikutinya, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak peduli. Hatinya sangat terpukul dan terkejut saat Himchan tiba-tiba menamparnya. Terlebih lagi tamparan Himchan sangat keras.

Jantungnya lumayan berdebar kencang menunggu permintaan maaf Himchan. Namun kemudian namja itu kesal karena dia tau betul bagaimana sifat Himchan. Tentu saja sifat Himchan yang terlalu gengsi untuk mengucapkan kata maaf.

Baru saja Yongguk ingin menarik kursinya untuk duduk, Jieun yang juga sekelas dengannya menghampirinya.

"Oh.. ternyata ada yang baru saja datang berduaan.." sindir Jieun. Himchan kontan menoleh kearah wanita itu. betapa terkejutnya Himchan melihat Jieun berdiri dekat sekali dengan Yongguk. Yeoja itu juga memandangnya sinis.

"Tsk.. ternyata kau, yeoja penggosip.." ujar Himchan sinis. Dia benci sekali Jieun.

"Oppa~~ kenapa wajahmu merah begini? Apa yang terjadi oppa?" ujar Jieun dengan nada manja. Tangannya nyaris saja menyentuh wajah Yongguk. Kontan membuat Himchan melotot kearahnya.

Plak!

Bunyi nyaring itu.

Yongguk memukul tangan Jieun untuk tidak menyentuh wajahnya. Jieun menatapnya tajam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Bang Yongguk!?" teriak Jieun. Kontan saja semua murid kelas 2-A menoleh pada mereka berdua karena bunyi pukulan Yongguk juga lumayan keras. Tangan Jieun juga memerah.

"Jangan menyentuh wajahku, Song Jieun!" ujar Yongguk tegas. Moodnya yang sudah buruk menjadi semakin buruk. Ditambah lagi dia juga membenci sepupunya itu.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu Bang Yongguk! Kau ini tidak tau diri sekali!" ujar Jieun ketus. Dia malu terlebih lagi seisi kelas sekarang lebih asik memperhatikan mereka.

"Jangan mencari muka. Dasar yeoja licik.." ujar Himchan. Jieun memandang Himchan penuh kebencian.

"Oh! Kau pikir kau siapa Kim Himchan?! Kau berani ikut campur urusanku dengan Yongguk?! Apa masalahmu, Tuan Muda Kim?" Jieun berkata dengan nada yang luar biasa sinis. Senyumnya juga penuh kelicikan.

"Sudahlah! Kalian menyebalkan sekali!" ujar Yongguk kesal. Dia benar-benar sangat terusik dengan kedua orang ini.

"Kau pikir kau berhak berkata seperti itu hah, Yongguk?! Kau tidak tau diri.."

Jieun berjalan kearah Himchan. Kemudian berdiri tepat disamping telinga Himchan.

"Kau berani berkata seperti itu padaku Bang Yongguk? Baiklah aku terima. Tapi ada hal yang akan kusampaikan pada namja ini dan tentu saja kau akan menyesal nanti.." ancam Jieun. Dia menghadapkan tubuhnya tepat di depan telinga Himchan. "Mau kuberi tahu satu rahasia Kim Himchan?" ujar Jieun pelan, tapi dalam keheningan seperti itu, satu kelas pun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Himchan kontan menoleh kearah Jieun. Wajah Yongguk mendadak pucat.

"Apa itu Song Jieun?" tanya Himchan sinis.

"Asal kau tau Kim Himchan…."

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

_a/n : Okeeeehhhh cukup sekiannnn.. hahahhaha mohon maaf banget karena harus bersambung disaat yang tidak tepat readernim. Saya juga tidak tau apakah chapter satu ini cukup membuat kalian puas karena saya rasa chapter satu ini tidak sesuai dengan prolog kemarin._

_Dan apapun yang terjadi, plis jangan memaki baik Jieun maupun Daehyun karena Red sangat mencintai mereka berdua. Yang merasa momentnya kurang, silakan berikan komentar, Red akan menerima dengan senang hati._

_Terima kasih untuk reviewer yang sudah menunjukkan antusiasnya di prolog sebelumnya. Jeongmal gamshahamnida *deepbow* dan buat readernim yang menunggu cerita ini, terima kasih banyak ^^_

_Love you all.._

_Review juseyoo :) _


End file.
